Et si on commençait une nouvelle histoire?
by Lizziiiie
Summary: Drago n'a jamais eu à dire merci. Mais il devait le dire à Saint Potty et tout était plus compliqué quand il s'agissait de lui. Disclamer: L'univers de Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling (sinon croyez moi que Fred serait toujours en vie..), seul ce petit OS sans prétention m'appartient.


**Bonsoiiiiir ! Enfin, Bonjour, uhuh j'oublie parfois qu'il est deux heure du matin. Que j'aime être en vacance.. Vive la zone A.**

 **Un petit OS Drarry tout mignon et un peu sombre, (donc totalement à l' _opposé_ de ce que j'écris habituellement) à l'occasion de la saint valentin.**

 **J'espère réellement que cet OS va vous plaire même s'il est un peu court je l'avoue... C'est vraiment un couple que j'adore alors n'hésitez surtout pas à me laisser une petite review ça fait vraiment plaisir. (petite annonce plus bas.)**

* * *

Il y avait eu une veillé pour les centaines de morts de la bataille s'étant déroulée à Poudlard. Drago ne savait pas pourquoi il y était allé. Peut-être parce qu'il se sentait redevable envers quelques personnes qui étaient mortes pour lui. Ou peut-être encore pour revoir Crabbe une dernière fois. Il était idiot Crabbe. Mais il était aussi et surtout l'un de ses seuls compagnons. Il avait vécu presque toute sa vie entouré de lui et de Goyle après tout. Goyle n'était pas venu. Il était sûrement à Azkaban. Mais le blond se doutait bien que dans tous les cas, il n'aurait pas voulu venir. Trop de Gryffondor, de Poufsouffle, de Serdaigles se tenaient là. Mais pas un seul Serpentard, il était le seul. Le seul à avoir déposé des fleurs sur la tombe de Crabbe aussi. Il jeta un regard empli d'amertume aux autres tombes. Une phrase était gravé sur chacune des tombes, un hommage, une citation, ou simplement «héro de guerre» mais pas sur celle de son ami. Il était simplement inscrit «Vincent Crabe». Il y avait même une faute d'orthographe. Il pointa sa baguette vers sa tombe, dans l'intention de la corriger, mais il n'en eût pas l'occasion. Il fût interrompu par une voix qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.

«Il manque un B...» Sa voix était calme.

Une petite couronne de fleurs apparut au pied de la pierre.

«Tu n'a pas besoin de jouer l'hypocrite Potter. Tu ne l'aimait pas.»

Le «Crabe» devint «Crabbe» mais ce changement ne venait pas de la baguette en bois d'aubépine que le jeune aux yeux orageux avait finalement réussi à récupérer. Drago baissa la tête et mit ses mains dans les poches de son long manteau noir. Il se retourna prêt à partir.

«Retourne vers tes amis Potter, ils ne seraient pas content de te voir te recueillir sur la tombe d'un...il marqua une pose durant laquelle il se mordit la lèvre. d'un Serpentard.»

Il passa par la tombe de Fred et déposa une petite boite à flemme. Lui aussi en avait eu recours après tout. Tout comme les rêves éveillés. Les jumeaux étaient de bonnes personnes. Il l'avait toujours pensé. Mais c'était trop cruel de rester plus longtemps que nécessaire. Parce que sa tante, son père, ses amis avait fait souffrir cette famille. Lui aussi les avaient fait souffrir. Il se détourna du cimetière, des gens qui pleuraient, de Potter, et partit.

Il n'était pas seulement venu pour se recueillir sur la tombe de Vincent, ou pour remercier une dernière fois Fred. Il voulait parler à Potter en fait, inconsciemment. Il s'en rendit compte lorsqu'il le vit. Il y avait longtemps pensé. En fait il voulait le remercier. Il l'avait sauvé. Deux fois. Dans la Salle sur Demande déjà. Et lorsqu'un Mangemort essayait de le tuer. Il avait reconnu la voix du roux insupportable. Mais il savait que celui qui l'avait sauvé était Potter. C'était toujours Saint Potter.

Drago n'avait jamais dit merci à quelqu'un. C'était facile pourtant. Il arrive, il dit merci, et il part, ni vu ni connu. Mais il avait essayé depuis cette affreuse nuit où beaucoup de gens sont mort. Il était allé chez lui, à Godric's Hollow, enfin il était resté devant la grille, à écouter sa voix. Il parlait sûrement au fils Tonks. Ou peut-être à la née-Moldu et à Weaslaid. Depuis peu, la fille Weasley ne venait plus. Tant mieux. Drago ne l'aimait pas beaucoup. Quoi qu'il y avait peu de personne parmi l'entourage du Survivant que Malefoy appréciait. Comment savait-il qu'elle ne venait plus? Eh bien, le blond allait devant cette maison plus souvent qu'il ne le voudrait. Sans jamais passer la petite porte du jardin. Sans jamais aller sonner.

Drago avait aimé la rivalité qu'ils avaient entretenu au collège. Elles le rendaient vivant. Malheureusement, cette petite rivalité adolescente avait pris beaucoup plus d'ampleur que prévue. À présent, cette haine et cette colère l'étouffaient. Il voulait tout arrêter. Mais Harry Potter était inaccessible, inatteignable. Pour le blond en tout cas.

Et puis il y avait eût cette veillée. Et il l'avait vu. Une expression si attristée sur le visage. Ce visage affaissé. Harry n'avait alors pas l'air d'un jeune homme de 17 ans, plein de vie. Il avait plutôt l'air d'un vieillard qui avait vécu trop de choses. Poudlard avait ouvert exceptionnellement pour cette veillée. Le château était en ruine et Drago eût du mal à rejoindre le couloir du septième étage. Il s'était assis. Observant fixement l'endroit ou pouvait apparaître la Pièce va et vient. Là où il avait faillit mourir.

«Je me demande si elle existe encore...»

Cette phrase était sortit dans un murmure à peine audible. Il n'attendait pas de réponse. Pourtant il en reçut une.

«Je ne pense pas. Fit la voix du brun qui hantait ses pensés. Hermione dit que le Feudeymon est vraiment puissant. Même pour une pièce telle que la Salle sur Demande.

\- Je ne crois pas que j'aurais le courage d'essayer de la rouvrir.

\- Moi non plus.

\- Tu es un Gryffondor pourtant.

\- J'ai faillis aller à Serpentard.

\- Oh? Saint Potter n'est pas parfait on dirait.»

Un maigre sourire s'était installé sur leur deux visage et Harry vint s'asseoir aux côtés de son ancien ennemi. En l'espace d'un instant, la barrière de haine qui s'était crée entre les deux garçons se brisa. Drago n'osait pas le regarder. Croiser son regard aurait été dangereux. Un silence s'installa. Vite interrompu par la voix, toujours basse, du blond. Il était épuisé.

«Tu pense que ça aurait été différent?

\- De quoi?

\- Si tu avais été à Serpentard, tu pense que ça aurait été différent? Entre nous je veux dire.

\- C'est un «nous» maintenant?

\- Ferme là Potter.»

Le dit Potter soupira et Drago sentit son regard le transpercer.

«Qui peut savoir? Ce qui est fait est fait. Je pense qu'on était destiné à s'affronter, Drago.

\- Et maintenant _**Harry**_ , il accentua délibérément sur son prénom, tu crois que cette rivalité est terminé?

\- Je ne pense pas. Fit-il en se relevant. Mais j'aimerais bien.»

Il s'était retourné, prêt à partir, et Drago, fixant son dos, s'imaginait bien le sourire insupportable qui se dessinait sur son visage. Il l'aimait bien, malgré tout, ce sourire. Parce qu'il était unique. Parce qu'il avait l'impression qu'il n'était adressé qu'à lui.

La guerre avait changé Drago. Les idéaux pour lesquels il s'était toujours battu ne méritaient plus qu'on meurt pour ça. Il ne voulait plus vivre dans la peur pour faire plaisir à son père.

Harry avança un pas prudent dans les escaliers, visiblement prêt à ce qu'il s'effondre à tout moment. Et Drago ne lui laissa pas le temps d'avancer plus. Son corps avait bougé tout seul. Lui qui n'avait jamais eu le courage de rien. Il avait décidé qu'il en serait autrement cette fois-ci. Alors il s'était levé et lui avait attrapé le poignet. Et les lunettes sales de Harry tombèrent quand il se retourna, dévoilant ses yeux émeraudes, trop brillants au goût du blond. Et il ne savait plus quoi dire maintenant que leurs regards s'étaient croisés, les yeux écarquillés.

«Et maintenant Potter.. Je suis sensé dire quoi?»

Mais Potter ne répondit rien. Parce qu'il n'y avait rien à répondre à cela. Parce que Drago savait exactement quoi dire et que Potter, lui, ne savait pas. Et ils restèrent là, à se regarder, les yeux grands ouverts pour ne pas en perdre une miette. Et après quelques secondes, le Serpentard desserra son emprise sur le poignets du Gryffondor, qui au lieu de retirer sa main, entrelaça ses doigts dans ceux de son camarade.

Ce fut Malefoy qui détourna le regard en premier et ses joues se teintèrent de rose. Il se mordit la lèvre. Puis se remit à fixer droit dans les yeux le brun qui attendait simplement qu'il parle. Il ouvrit la bouche, la referma, et la rouvrit encore. Puis il baissa le regard, et dans un souffle, murmura:

«Je n'y arrive pas.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de me dire quoi que ce soit.. lui répondit-il en murmurant.

\- C'est important... Avait-il répliqué sur le même ton. Parce que je suis en vie. Alors que eux.. Il fit un geste de la main en direction du parc. ils méritaient bien plus que moi de vivre. Tu as perdu ton temps à me sauver alors que tu aurais pu sauver Fred, ou cette fille tuée par Greyback. Ou Mr. Lupin et sa femme. Je.. Il marqua une pause durant laquelle leurs front se rencontrèrent et Drago tout comme Harry fermèrent les yeux. Je dois te remercier Harry. Ou peut-être devrais-je m'excuser? Je ne sais pas ce que je dois faire Potter. Je ne peux pas..Il serra la prise qu'il avait sur les doigts de Harry. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être heureux d'être en vie..

-Mais c'est normal Malefoy.. Georges est heureux de vivre, même si son jumeau est mort.. Dennis est heureux d'être en vie, même si Colin, lui, y est resté.. C'est humain de vouloir vivre, tu ne peux pas te blâmer pour ça.»

Le jeune héritier Malefoy n'avait aucune idée de qui était ce Dennis mais il se doutait bien que c'était un proche du jeune photographe et ne releva pas ce point. Il ne savait même pas que le petit garçon insupportable n'était plus de ce monde. Et même si Drago n'avait jamais pu le supporter, ce fait renforça l'amertume et la colère qu'il avait envers lui même.

Au bout de ce qui parut comme des heures de silence, le blond s'écarta légèrement, comme hésitant, puis se recula de quelques pas, lâchant par la même occasion la main de Potter. Il sentit alors un froid lui parcourir la main, et le front aussi, mais il n'en tint pas rigueur et s'éloigna encore. Drago avait toujours cherché le contact avec son ennemi. En l'insultant puis en se battant. Parce que sa chaleur lui redonnait vie, lui qui vivait dans un monde froid empli de solitude. Mais maintenant que cette proximité lui était accordé, il n'était plus vraiment sûr de mériter cette petite flamme de vie que le Survivant faisait naître en lui. Et puis d'ailleurs, il se demandait bien pourquoi ce contact lui était soudainement accordé.

«Pourquoi tu es si gentil avec moi maintenant Potter? lança-t-il de son habituelle voix hautaine, Tu as pitié de moi? Parce que si c'est le cas.. Sa voix se brisa. Vas-t-en Po-

\- Harry.

\- Pardon?

\- Je préfère quand tu m'appelles Harry.

\- Je..»

Drago ne voulait pas se rapprocher de lui. Pas comme ça. Pas parce qu'il avait pitié mais parce qu'il le voulait.

«Drago?»

Il ne répondit pas, toujours à quelques pas de Harry, les yeux baissés. Il avait l'impression de redevenir ce gamin torturé hésitant entre la solitude et la chaleur que lui procurait le fait d'être entouré des gens qu'il aimait. Il ne pensait pas mériter son amitié, et il avait toujours voulu plus que ça sans s'en rendre compte.

Il ne se rendit pas compte que le brun s'avançait vers lui à pas feutrés. Il ne se rendit pas compte que le jeune homme aux yeux vert, qui avait remis ses lunettes, lui souriait. Et il sursauta lorsqu'il retrouva la douce chaleur de ses doigts entremêlés à ceux de son ancien ennemi. Il releva la tête, le visage peint d'un mélange d'angoisse et de surprise, expression qui s'accentua lorsqu'il se rendit compte que leurs lèvres n'étaient séparés que de quelques millimètres.

«Et si on commençait une nouvelle histoire ?» murmura Potter.

Il n'y avait pas d'explications à donner, il n'y en a jamais eu et il n'y en aura jamais. Cet amour, que partagèrent à présent ces deux âmes complètes et pourtant brisés par une guerre qu'ils n'auraient pas dû vivre, était écrit. Cette flamme qui vivait en eux depuis leur rencontre s'était enfin montrée. Et elle ne risquerait pas de s'éteindre, telle la flamme éternelle d'Hélios. Et Drago ne demanda jamais à Harry depuis quand il l'aimait tout comme Harry ne le lui avait jamais demandé. Parce que c'était ainsi que ça devait être. Deux êtres, deux enfants, deux hommes que tout opposait tant par leur famille, que par leurs idéaux ou leurs manière d'être, s'étaient réunis. Et à présent, maintenant qu'ils avaient vécu une vie heureuse, pleine de joie, mais aussi de disputes, une vie remplie d'amour, Drago pouvait enfin lui dire.

«Merci Harry.»

 **Alors, déjà là? Ça vous a plu j'espère?**

 **Petite demande, il ya longtemps, j'ai lu une super fiction Drarry ou genre Harry et Drago se sont pris un sort (ou une potion je crois..bref) et ils devaient être près l'un de l'autre sinon ils ne se sentent pas bien du tout et naturellement ils commencent à ressentir de l'attirance l'un envers l'autre et Harry se sent vraiment mal par rapport à ça donc (il sait pas qu'il doit rester proche de Drago) il va s'isolser totlement, perdre du poids, va passer ses journées seules et tout breeeeeeeeeeef un truc de dingue  
BREF. J'ai adoré cette fiction et j'aimerais vraiment la retrouver sauf que vous vous doutez bien que la loi de Murphy (ou loi de l'emmerdement total) m'adore et évidemment dès que je la cherche... impossible de la retrouver. _Tout ce qui doit mal tourner tournera mal. Tss.  
_**

 **Si quelqu'un reconnait cette fic, s'il vous plait envoyez moi le lien ;;**

 **Loveeeee.**

 **Swan.**


End file.
